Les temps changent
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Les retrouvailles entre Miles et Drexel révèlent bien des secrets sur leur passé.


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Précision : J'ai "avancé" la mort de Baker pour le besoin de la fic. Dommage je l'aimais bien... fichu Bass.

* * *

Miles n'avait jamais prévu de recroiser la route de cet homme qui l'avait longtemps respecté. Drexel, comme tout ancien membre de la milice de Monroe, avait autrefois été un allié et un ami du général. Il avait du comme de nombreux autres, fuir après la trahison de Matheson, Monroe étant devenu paranoïaque et se mettant à pourchasser tous ses amis. Mais si sa bonne étoile lui avait un jour averti que la route qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter le mènerait à lui, il aurait probablement rebroussé chemin.

Drexel s'était d'abord montré très hostile, déballant ses insultes tel un hystérique et feignant de tuer Miles sur le champ, avant de se moquer de la peur qu'il leur avait inspirée. Il les invita ensuite à entrer tout en ne les lâchant plus, les visiteurs devaient se faire rares dans cette demeure. Pendant que Nora était entre des mains expertes, Miles veillait sur elle après lui avoir donné son sang. Il avait ordonné à Charlie et Aaron de rester courtois envers les autres. Aaron, paralysé par la peur, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Charlie avait décidé de prendre un bain. Cela lui fit un bien fou, un plaisir devenu très rare dans ce bas monde sans électricité se savourait. Elle se laissa vagabonder dans ses songes un bon moment mais l'eau commençant à tiédir, elle termina et se sécha rapidement. Se promener nue dans la chambre d'une maison remplie d'une foule d'inconnus armés était risqué.

Elle venait à peine de finir de s'habiller lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Drexel, qui entra sans se demander s'il la dérangeait.

\- Coucou ma mignonne, tes quartiers temporaires te plaisent?

Charlie le dévisagea avant de regarder la poignée de la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as oublié de verrouiller. Alors, tu es à l'aise?

Charlie ne lui répondit pas, méfiante devant des yeux aussi brillants.

\- Allons je ne vais pas te mordre... enfin sauf si tu me le demandes.

Ces paroles tordues renforcèrent la prudence de l'adolescente qui le contourna et se dirigea vers la porte. L'homme s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'accula, lui bloquant avec force les bras contre le mur.

\- Lâchez-moi, espèce de dingue" se défendit Charlie.

\- T'inquiète, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il enfonça sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille en susurrant "tu sens divinement bon" de manière obscène, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui envoie un grand coup de genou dans les parties intimes avant de reculer. L'homme chancela et après s'être redressé, éclata de rire.

\- Oh oh! j'aime ça quand elles se débattent" saliva t-il.

Il se dirigea vers elle et pour la provoquer à nouveau, la poussa sur le lit.

\- DREXEL" hurla Miles qui venait d'enfoncer la porte.

Le concerné se retourna brusquement puis sourit à son arrivant.

\- Tu te joins à nous, Miles? On va s'éclater un peu tous les trois.

Il reçut un coup monumental en pleine figure qui l'envoya au sol. Drexel semblait être de la même taille que Miles mais était plus baraqué que lui. Pourtant il ne chercha pas à l'attaquer, sans doute par respect pour leur passé commun. Miles chercha le regard de sa nièce. Celle-ci était solide, mais ce désaxé pouvait faire perdre son sang froid à n'importe quel costaud et ce aussi rapidement qu'il perdait le sien. Il s'emportait pour un rien et était extrêmement instable.

\- Tu vas bien, Charlie?" se renseigna t-il.

\- Oui, je vais bien" mentit-elle.

Dubitatif, il répondit tout de même :

\- Bien, va rejoindre Aaron dans l'autre chambre.

\- Alors c'est un autre qui va y avoir droit?" demanda Drexel.

Charlie passa devant Drexel et lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine face avant de disparaître par la porte, sous la surprise et l'admiration de son oncle qui se moqua ouvertement de l'homme à terre en riant. Drexel finit par se relever, son expression malsaine n'ayant pas disparu de son visage.

\- Il semblerait que tu t'en sois pris à la mauvaise fille.

\- Tu gâches tout, j'allais me la taper" grogna Drexel.

\- La violer, nuance! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? ce n'est qu'une adolescente" agressa Matheson en refermant la porte.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas forcée mon vieux, relax."

\- Ben voyons! Je t'ai vu la dévorer des yeux à notre arrivée. Essaie encore de la toucher et tu vas le regretter" menaça Miles.

L'autre homme rit en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Quoi? Tu es jaloux?

\- C'est ma nièce.

Le visage de Drexel parut réfléchir puis devint froid tout à coup. Il s'approcha ensuite de Miles, n'ayant aucune gêne à forcer son espace personnel, ce qui ne devait pas être la première fois venant d'une personne si maniérée.

\- C'est vrai quand j'y pense, elle ferait une parfaite petite milicienne. Elle sait se battre et elle est agressive comme une chienne enragée, exactement comme toi.

\- Si on l'emmerde, oui.

\- Tu crois qu'au pieu elle vaudrait la même chose?" demanda méchamment l'autre homme.

\- Change de ton tout de suite, je te préviens...

\- Sinon quoi, hein?

Miles détestait les menaces et ne se laissa pas démonter, lui envoyant un rapide uppercut dans l'estomac qui lui coupa la respiration. Il croyait que son ancien ami en serait calmé, mais non. Il ne fit que rire, sous le regard déconcerté de Miles.

Miles avait dit le contraire à Aaron, mais il avait toujours adoré Drexel. Autrefois, il le surnommait même Drex sur les champs de bataille. Son ami détestant ce surnom s'enrageait et devenait encore plus redoutable dans sa manière de se battre. Mais pour le moment il semblait bien plus menaçant que pendant toutes les guerres réunies.

\- Recommence encore une fois et je te garantis que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à me taper ta petite pétasse de nièce. Je la ferai hurler et je m'arrangerai pour que tu puisses observer toute la scène, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

L'incompréhension de Miles prit le dessus sur la colère.

\- Mais bordel Drexel, c'est quoi ton problème? C'est la milice qui t'a rendu aussi dégueulasse? T''étais pas comme ça avant" demanda Miles, écœuré.

L'autre homme déglutit soudainement en détournant le regard, s'attirant la curiosité de Miles. Celui-ci se décala pour croiser de nouveau son regard, qui redevint tout de suite mauvais. Drexel fronça les sourcils et s'approcha très près de son ancien ami.

\- Tu trouves mes propos, en l'air ceci dit, plus dégueulasses que ce que tu nous as fait? Que ce que tu m'as fait? TU T'ES TIRÉ DE LA BASE, PUTAIN. TU NOUS AS TOUS ABANDONNÉS.

L'homme commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais restait très agressif. Il tourna le dos à Miles en se frappant le front puis fit un rapide demi-tour pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Miles tenta de calmer le jeu :

\- J'ignorais que ça provoquerait tout ça, mon vieux.

\- Tu ne pensais qu'à toi, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Monroe ne m'a pas seulement considéré comme un traître. Les membres de notre équipe qui ont voulu rester pour lui jurer fidélité, tu sais ce qu'il leur a fait? Ce type n'a aucun respect pour les siens.

Il semblait se retenir de hurler car la force des mots l'atteignait profondément.

\- Il m'a lui-même torturé. Et pas seulement parce qu'il pensait que je savais où tu étais. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Miles ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc. C'était impossible... Drexel sembla deviner ses pensées car il éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de cracher :

\- Oh si! il a du mal à se défaire de toi au point de s'en être pris personnellement à moi. Alors j'ai foutu le camp aussi. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas.

Miles sentit en lui une montée de remords dont le poids était écrasant. Drexel n'était pas un homme comme les autres, Miles s'en était vite aperçu après son enrôlement. Sur certains sujets, l'homme pouvait se montrer extrêmement sensible et avait un plus grand sens moral que bien des miliciens. Après l'assassinat de cette femme et de ses enfants, Miles l'avait surpris, isolé, à essuyer des larmes sur ses yeux et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il faisait aussi partie des rares hommes à avoir suffisamment approché Miles au point de le connaître comme un livre ouvert, les autres étant Bass, Tom Neville et Jeremy Baker.

\- Que sont-ils devenus?" tenta t-il.

Drexel fit une courte pause avant de reprendre difficilement :

\- Disons qu'après s'être amusé lui-même avec nous, il a lâché Wi... enfin Strausser sur eux.

\- Tu allais dire Will?" s'étonna Miles.

\- Bref! tu te doutes bien qu'ils sont tous morts.

Miles détourna le regard et déglutit, tout cela était de sa faute évidemment. Cependant, Drexel était encore là, lui.

\- C'est à ce moment là que tu es parti?" demanda t-il.

\- Non! non! Je n'étais même pas au courant, ils s'en prenaient à nous séparément. J'ai eu mon tour bien sûr, mais ça s'est passé différemment.

Miles avait peur de demander, Strausser était un homme sadique avec un passé psychiatrique et qui avait beaucoup d'imagination en torture. Il aimait particulièrement les lames et Drexel étant du genre provocateur, il avait du déguster. Une intense rancœur commençait à l'envahir.

\- Je te vois t'égarer dans tes petites pensées, là. Mais ne cherche pas trop loin, il ne m'a même pas fait une seule entaille.

\- Quoi? Strausser ne t'as pas fait de mal? Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Miles crut voir son ami rougir avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Il m'a... enfin il s'est approché de moi et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour moi.

Miles ouvrit de grands yeux, serrant les poings et fronça gravement les sourcils.

\- Il ne t'a tout de même pas... violé?

Il avait eu peur de prononcer le dernier mot, appréhendant une explosion de fureur de la part de Drexel mais au lieu de ça ce dernier sourit, une larme coulant de son œil droit.

\- Ben, disons que ça se serait appelé comme tel... si je n'avais pas fini par aimer ça.

\- Tu as... aimé ça?" questionna Miles, choqué.

Abasourdi, il se demanda s'il avait le bon Drexel face à lui. Celui qui ne laissait jamais personne lui marcher sur les pieds ou s'en prendre à lui semblait avoir disparu. Miles s'approcha un peu plus de lui et fixa ses yeux impassibles derrières ses larmes. Honteux, Miles baissa les yeux avant de murmurer :

\- Je suis désolé Drexel, je te demande pardon.

\- Pardon pour quoi? Pour avoir quitté la milice ou pour m'avoir quitté moi?" grogna Drexel.

Ces derniers mots lui firent relever les yeux.

\- Pour toi, mais je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas et tu ne serais jamais venu si je te l'avais demandé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein?

\- Rien à vrai dire, mais je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque en te mettant au courant. De toute façon, ta vie n'est-elle pas mieux maintenant?

\- Mieux? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre suite à ça, ou du nombre de personnes que j'ai tuées depuis ce moment. Le nombre a doublé depuis que j'ai déserté, même parmi mes hommes j'en ai buté certains, et les filles n'en parlons pas. Je suis presque devenu un deuxième Monroe" s'emporta t-il.

\- Comment ça "les filles"? Elles aussi, elles font les frais de ton mental détraqué?

Le regard perçant de l'autre homme se fit très sombre alors qu'il plongeait dans celui de son ex.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Il m'arrive de les malmener pendant que je couche avec. J'ai failli en tuer une en l'étranglant juste parce que je pensais à toi. Je me suis énervé en imaginant ton visage à la place du sien et j'ai doucement serré sa belle gorge.

\- J'imagine en plus de ça que la plupart de ces filles ne sont pas toutes consentantes.

Le regard que lui lança Drexel à ce moment le dissuada d'en demander plus, de toute façon il venait de lui répondre à sa manière.

\- Et qu'est devenue cette fille, aujourd'hui? Tu l'as tuée? reprocha Miles.

\- Elle a filé chez les O'Halloran, je l'ai laissée partir. C'est la seule et unique fois de ma vie où je me suis sincèrement excusé.

"Au moins sur ce coup là, il s'est montré raisonnable" pensa Miles. Il s'approcha de lui, espérant y voir cette étincelle qu'il aimait tant voir auparavant dans les yeux de Drexel. Ses yeux si magnifiques... Miles ne se privait jamais de plonger son regard dans le sien afin de se noyer dans ses iris. Il posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la tempe de Drexel qui ferma les yeux à ce contact, et les fit descendre le long de son visage. Miles l'observa se mordre la lèvre et froncer les sourcils avant de sentir ses mains sur ses épaules. Drexel le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement, forçant directement sa bouche et trouvant vite la langue de son partenaire. Miles lui répondit tout de suite, posant les mains sur les hanches son compagnon. Il aimait cette agressivité chez lui, surtout lorsqu'il l'employait dans ces conditions.

\- Drexel... " gémit-il.

Leur baiser était brutal et mêlait passion, force, amour et frustration. Miles n'arrivait plus à dégager ses mains du corps de son amant, lui caressant la peau sous sa chemise. Lui qui était un obsédé du contrôle aimait en cet instant être sous son emprise, cet homme l'hypnotisait littéralement. Drexel ne le lâchait plus non plus, l'embrassant à l'en priver d'air et laissant une de ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Ils finirent par se séparer, ne se quittant pas des yeux, et Miles vit enfin l'homme qu'il aimait sourire à nouveau. Rien que ce baiser avait ravivé la flamme d'autrefois.

\- C'est malin, j'ai envie de toi maintenant" râla Drexel.

\- Drex, fais attention! la porte n'est pas verrouillée.

À l'entente de ce surnom, le concerné grogna et emprisonna les mains de Miles.

\- Eh bien pour la peine, elle restera déverrouillée.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres, les mordant et les léchant au passage jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation brûlante ne commence à apparaître dans son bas-ventre. Miles sentit ses mains retrouver la liberté et les posa ardemment sur le corps de son amant pour des caresses plus qu'osées. Ce dernier gémit bruyamment après avoir senti une des mains de Miles frôler son fessier pour s'attaquer lentement à sa ceinture.

\- C'est pas vrai, dîtes-moi que je rêve!" s'éleva une voix féminine.

Charlie venait d'entrer sans frapper et s'était figée en apercevant son oncle enlaçant et embrassant de façon très hardie l'homme qui avait manqué d'abuser d'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Miles devint tout rouge et préféra fixer intensément le sol.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu pouvais avoir des problèmes, je me trompais...

Drexel se frappa le front avant de les regarder tour à tour.

\- C'est une manie dans votre famille de débarquer quand il ne faut pas.

\- Tu parles! vous n'aviez qu'à verrouiller, espèce de pervers. Après moi, mon oncle?!

\- Charlie!" intervint Miles.

Drexel s'approcha d'elle, la faisant reculer sur le coup.

\- Non, Drexel!

Celui-ci leva le bras dans sa direction, lui intimant de ne pas en rajouter sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux. Les expressions faciales de cet homme différaient toujours avec ses actes, le rendant extrêmement imprévisible.

\- J'aime ton oncle, ma jolie. Et même si tu nous as dérangés j'ai l'intention de reprendre là où on en était. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles te joindre à nous ou encore nous observer en te faisant des cochonneries, je te conseille de mettre les voiles" lança t-il en gardant une expression froide.

Miles, horriblement gêné, avait préféré tourner la tête et Charlie s'était mise à rire devant une pareille effronterie.

\- Vous êtes complètement barré. Complètement! Quant à toi Miles, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves mais tu me devras quand même des explications.

\- D'accord, mais si tu pouvais ne rien dire aux autres... " supplia son oncle.

Il avait du mal à remonter à la surface à cause de l'embarras provoqué par les propos de son amant, mélangés à cet aveu exprimant clairement qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Drexel s'approchait de nouveau de son homme lorsque Charlie brisa encore leur moment intime.

\- Ça vous dérangerait d'attendre que je sois partie?" gronda t-elle.

\- Euh sincèrement... oui, parce que tu es trop longue!" taquina le plus grand qui ensuite embrassa sans complexe son oncle devant elle.

Miles n'eut pas le temps de réagir mais sa nièce, pas gênée pour autant, rajouta :

\- Au fait, vous avez des visiteurs et ils sont armés.

Ce coup-ci, Drexel stoppa son baiser, s'énerva et la regarda méchamment avant de planter son regard sur le plafond.

\- Tu me coupes mes effets, maintenant. Tu es vraiment une casse-pieds de première.

\- J'en suis fière, mais il y a vraiment quelqu'un dans votre hall. Il dit s'appeler Ronnie Raines.

Se rendant compte qu'elle disait la vérité, il pouffa d'exaspération avant de se tourner vers Miles.

\- Un de tes acheteurs d'héroïne, j'imagine?

\- Oui. Il me fait chier celui-là, je ne l'attendais que demain.

Puis il se tourna vers Charlie et lui sourit en la regardant de bas en haut.

\- T'es encore là, toi? Tu as changé d'avis?

Miles soupira, observant sa nièce disparaître par la porte après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu pourrais éviter d'être aussi grossier avec elle, s'il te plait?

\- Oui, si elle arrête de nous interrompre.

Miles s'avança vers lui et saisit son menton pour l'embrasser tendrement, posant ensuite les mains de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais de toute façon tu dois y aller. Par contre avant, je peux te demander une chose sans que tu t'énerves?

Son compagnon le regarda étrangement, signe qu'il appréhendait un sujet sensible. Il accepta néanmoins.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à te laisser faire? Avec Strausser je veux dire.

Drexel baissa la tête, sa bouche se tordant en une moue de tristesse. Miles l'encouragea en posant une main sur sa nuque et l'étreignit. Le serrant très fort, Drexel murmura :

\- J'étais énervé et tu me manquais, alors j'ai voulu combler un peu ce vide. En plus, j'ai toujours aimé ses yeux alors ça n'a rien arrangé" finit-il en riant légèrement.

Miles, d'abord pensif, finit par confirmer son propos.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a de sacrés yeux, lui aussi. Mais il ne t'as pas fait de mal? sexuellement je veux dire.

Rompant leur étreinte, Drexel poursuivit :

\- Tu ne vas même pas me croire, il était doux comme un agneau. J'ignorais qu'il avait une telle facette. Je peux te garantir que j'ai aimé ça. Ça t'énerve qu'il m'ait touché, hein?" le nargua t-il.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas" râla Miles. "Mais au moins il ne t'a pas fait de mal et je l'en remercie."

\- Par contre il m'a gardé enfermé plusieurs jours pour faire croire à Monroe qu'il me faisait parler. Il disait que comme ça mes blessures fictives pourraient cicatriser, sinon on était cuits tous les deux si Monroe s'apercevait que je n'avais rien. Et puis, il venait me voir de temps en temps et on passait des heures ensembles.

Miles s'étonna et manqua de faire une crise de jalousie.

\- Quoi? Vous avez recommencé?

\- Non, on parlait c'est tout. Même s'il m'embrassait de temps en temps... ça va te surprendre mais même si tu as toujours eu peur de lui, lui a toujours eu un profond respect pour toi.

\- Je veux bien le croire, mais ce mec est un psychopathe et je suis sûr qu'il pourrait me zigouiller à n'importe quel moment.

\- Alors comment crois-tu que je me suis enfui? C'est lui qui m'a aidé et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il savait aussi pour nous deux qu'il ne m'a plus retouché. Si ce n'est pas une preuve de respect...

Il laissa Miles réfléchir sur ses derniers mots avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais l'autre camé doit m'attendre, alors si tu y tiens tu peux retourner avec tes amis et ta chère nièce, ou bien rester ici et m'attendre en soubrette ou autres vêtements coquins.

\- Vraiment très drôle, mon vieux!

\- Oh, allez rigole un peu" se marra celui-ci tandis qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

Miles se dirigea vers la chambre anormalement grande où se trouvait sa bande, ceux-ci n'ayant pas du tout voulu se trouver entre un ancien milicien reconverti en baron de la drogue et son client assez louche. En effet, cet homme roux et très grand avait une apparence tout à fait dérangeante et parlait d'une façon désagréable, voire agressive. Ajoutés à ça l'allure donnée par ses lunettes cassées et son long manteau noir, son aspect n'en était que plus enfoncé. Miles sortait de la pièce où il se trouvait de temps en temps, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il lui avait fallu un simple contact avec Drexel pour que sa présence ne redevienne vitale pour lui. En retournant dans la grande chambre, il s'assit près de Nora et vérifia son état : la rebelle dormait profondément. Aaron lui, était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine d'informatique et Charlie s'ennuyait ferme, la lecture n'étant pas son passe-temps favori. Elle oscillait entre la fenêtre et le lit de Nora. Miles croisa son regard, ce regard signifiant "n'oublie pas que nous devons parler, tous les deux". Il détourna la tête car il avait peur de sa réaction lors de leur prochain face à face. Il tenta de passer les minutes suivantes à chercher des activités pour s'occuper et éviter ça.

Peu de temps après, le moment redouté arriva quand Aaron s'éloigna pour examiner la grande bibliothèque à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette maison luxueuse manquait grandement de charme, cela devait être bien mieux avant le blackout.

\- Alors... " chuchota Charlie qui s'était approchée.

Miles expira et enfonça ses ongles dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil en velours. Sa nièce lui tapota gentiment la main avant de poursuivre :

\- Relax, je ne vais pas te juger. Mais tu choisis mal tes petits amis, c'est moi qui te le dis.

\- "Ne pas me juger, hein?" D'abord je ne suis pas gay, il est le seul homme sur qui j'ai flashé, ensuite tu ne le connais même pas.

\- Pour l'aperçu que j'en ai eu, il ne m'a pas du tout fait bonne impression.

\- Bon, j'admets que Drexel a une personnalité assez... spéciale dirons-nous, et un tempérament exubérant. Mais c'est un bon soldat et un homme fidèle, dans tous les sens du terme, même s'il peut être violent des fois.

\- Comme toi, pour ça. J'ignore si on peut qualifier la milice de Monroe comme étant constituée de "bons soldats", et fidèle m'étonnerait aussi. Je suis sûre que toutes les filles de cette maison sont passées dans son lit.

\- Tu es toujours aussi négative? constata t-il.

\- Disons qu'être positif amène souvent à se faire des illusions. Tu vas lui dire quoi quand on va devoir repartir?

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser" dit-il sèchement.

Miles détourna le regard, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux alors que Charlie posait une main sur son épaule.

Une heure et trente-six minutes plus tard, les négociations avaient enfin pris fin. La patience de Drexel face à ce singulier client avait failli rendre l'âme, Miles le remarqua en le rejoignant au rez-de-chaussée. Devant la troupe de gorilles éparpillée dans la pièce, il évita les démonstrations d'affection mais s'enquit à propos de la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon. Tous deux l'observaient se diriger vers la porte, accompagné par une des demoiselles.

\- Il t'a énervé, on dirait!

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Il m'a fait une scène à propos de mon champ de pavot cramé, ça l'inquiète. Je dois à tout prix me débarrasser de ces foutus Irlandais. Ils me mettent dans l...

PAN PAN

Deux coups de feu le stoppèrent et tous s'alertèrent en voyant les silhouettes de Raines et la jeune femme s'écrouler sur le pas de la porte.

\- MYNDIE!" hurla Drexel.

Il courut dans sa direction mais Miles le retint pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de la porte entrouverte. Drexel se rendit à l'évidence, la jeune femme était morte.

D'autres coups de feu retentirent, atteignant les hommes de Drexel à l'extérieur qui tentaient de se défendre. Celui-ci ouvrit une épaisse porte de métal, cachant une large pièce remplie d'armes d'assaut et en distribua à chaque homme ayant les mains vides, y compris son amant et lui. Miles garda son calme et vit Charlie et Aaron descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse.

\- C'EST LA MILICE!" hurla Charlie.

Drexel fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Ils m'auraient bien retrouvé un jour, de toute façon.

\- Tu as l'intention d'aller les affronter, pas vrai? Ils sont trop nombreux."

Drexel se mit à rire et Miles fut totalement confus.

\- Et ça te fais rire?

Le regard de son amant se fit un peu plus dur.

\- D'accord! Tu vois Miles, la milice m'a repéré depuis longtemps. Tu t'imagines bien qu'avec la réputation que je me suis faite, mon nom n'a pas tardé à apparaître en haut de la fiche... mais apparemment ils ont décidé "aujourd'hui" de défoncer les portes de cette maison. Pile le jour de votre venue.

Miles ouvrit la bouche et s'énerva :

\- Tu crois qu'on les a conduits ici? Tu es dingue...

\- Non, je crois qu'ils vous ont suivis. Vous n'aviez rien remarqué?

Miles n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant d'avoir sa réponse.

\- Charlie, il était encore là?" la gronda t-il.

Celle-ci attendit avant de répondre, l'air coupable.

\- Oui! mais j'ignorais qu'il donnerait notre position...

\- Tu parles il l'a déjà fait.

\- De qui vous parlez, là?" s'exaspéra Drexel.

\- Un jeune imbécile qui se faisait appeler Nate. Milicien, métisse, cheveux courts...

Drexel soupira en fixant Charlie.

\- Tu es d'une naïveté sans pareille. Ce petit fumier est le fils de Tom Neville, enrôlé après ta désertion, Miles. Un sale petit fouineur qui renifle les traces comme un brave chien, et qui va ensuite baver à ses supérieurs.

Il regarda ensuite ses hommes.

\- Les gars, on se tient prêts! Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça.

Un des hommes se risqua à fermer rapidement la porte le temps qu'ils ne se préparent, d'autres dégagèrent les deux corps inertes et les amenèrent dans un coin de la pièce. Drexel embrassa le front de la défunte avant de charger son fusil d'assaut. Miles s'approcha!

\- Elle t'était proche, celle-là?

Drexel continuait de la regarder, les lèvres serrées et tremblantes.

\- Myndie Dawson! C'était la plus jeune des filles... elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans.

L'air grave, il couvrit les corps et ordonna aux autres filles de se mettre en sécurité. Celles-ci passèrent par une trappe dissimulée sous une vieille armoire. Miles, plutôt impressionné, chercha à en savoir plus.

\- Il a toujours été là ce passage?

\- Oui, toujours. Il y a un tunnel là dessous, il peut servir de cave mais il mène aussi à l'entrée des bois juste là-bas.

Drexel lui désigna la petite clairière près du champ de pavot.

\- Et c'est justement par là qu'on va ressortir, pour exploser la cervelle de ces minables.

Miles douta sur le moment.

\- Tu es sûr? On n'est pas assez pour se répartir, on va se faire laminer.

\- Oh si! La milice n'a qu'une seule approche possible vers nous et ils sont totalement exposés. Brendan et Kyle sont sur le toit armés de leurs fusils. Ce sont les meilleurs snipers qui soient et ils ont des lunettes à vision nocturne, au cas où ça s'éterniserait. D'autres seront derrière les meubles et près des fenêtres de l'étage, après avoir piégé les portes. Pendant que les miliciens bousilleront leurs moyens sur les portes en questions, nous on arrivera par derrière et on les explosera.

Miles dut reconnaître que ce plan était plutôt ingénieux.

\- Pas mal du tout finalement.

Sur ce, ils partirent tout de suite par la trappe, suivis de Charlie et Aaron à qui Miles avait ordonné de rester avec les filles. Les hommes tous en place et les pièges posés, ils attendirent que leurs ennemis fassent le premier pas et tombent dedans. Les miliciens, peu enclins à avancer à l'aveugle, durent tout de même s'y résoudre. À l'évidence, ils s'imaginaient que Miles n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de la maison.

\- MILES MATHESON! ON SAIT QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ!" hurla leur chef.

Celui-ci, Drexel et quatre de ses hommes, qui venaient de sortir discrètement du tunnel, déferlèrent sur le groupe de miliciens après avoir entendu les snipers tirer et la porte voler en éclat. Les balles fusèrent, chacun tentant de se protéger tout en protégeant aussi les autres parmi les arbres. Au bout de longues minutes durant lesquelles les munitions diminuèrent autant le nombre d'unités dans les deux camps, et les survivants miliciens restaient trop nombreux. Entre deux rafales Miles râla sur Drexel :

\- On est assez, hein? Rappelle-moi ce moment la prochaine fois que tu élaboreras une stratégie, Drex.

\- Grrr tu m'emmerdes, t'es jamais content.

Ce dernier tout en finissant sa phrase, venait de briser le cou d'un milicien sous le regard satisfait de son amant. "Ça marche toujours" pensa t-il.

Une fois le nombre de mort équilibré des deux côtés grâce à un Drexel hargneux, ils entendirent une détonation au loin. Un des derniers miliciens venait de tirer dans le tas au lance-roquettes, sans ressentir le moindre scrupule à tuer les siens au passage. Drexel regarda ses amis s'effondrer pendant que le responsable rechargeait son arme massive. Son regard s'attarda tellement sur leurs silhouettes inanimées qu'il ne vit pas le soldat repointer l'engin sur lui. Miles qui venait d'en finir avec un adversaire de taille, hurla tout en le visant à la tête :

\- FAIS GAFFE!

Drexel réagit et releva la tête lorsqu'un dernier homme surgit de derrière lui, manifestement prêt à en finir. Miles ne s'en aperçut qu'au moment où leur assaillant fut attiré en arrière pour se faire brutalement trancher la gorge, répandant aisément son sang partout sur ses mains. Ébahis, Miles et Drexel observèrent non sans une certaine méfiance le nouveau venu. Strausser sourit devant leurs mines :

\- Will, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est Monroe qui t'a envoyé?

\- Pas vraiment non, mais en ce moment je n'ai personne avec qui m'amuser donc je m'ennuie.

Miles analysa cette familiarité entre eux qui sonnait presque étrange, mais se souvenant du récit de son amant il conserva son calme. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Strausser ne commence à s'approcher de lui.

\- Alors mon général, toujours en forme à ce que je vois.

\- Strausser!" le salua Miles.

"Putain! quels yeux il a, celui-là" pensa Miles tout en cachant son expression gênée.

Le sergent les regarda tour à tour en souriant avant de tourner les talons sans plus d'explications. Miles et Drexel se regardèrent sans comprendre, avant de le rattraper.

\- Attends!"

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants se retourna et les fixa intensément.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, sergent?" demanda Miles.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de répondre franchement :

\- Je savais tout simplement ce qu'il risquait de vous arriver dans les prochains jours et j'ai décider de l'empêcher. Je ne suis pas du genre sentimental, mais vous deux faîtes partie des rares personnes que j'estime encore dans la milice.

\- Et si Monroe s'est aperçu de ton absence?" s'enquit Drexel.

\- Impossible! Depuis huit jours, il est cloîtré dans ses quartiers. Sa paranoïa l'a conduit à tuer Baker et depuis il se renferme et se méfie de tout le monde sans exception.

Miles ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Son meilleur ami Bass tombait vraiment très bas. Ils avaient tous les deux sauvé la vie de Baker lors d'une agression. Il était même devenu leur ami.

Drexel regarda Miles, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur le sol terreux. Il allait lui parler lorsqu'il sentit Strausser lui enserrer le visage pour l'embrasser, rapidement mais avidement. Ce qui sortit Miles de sa rêverie et le força à ouvrir grand la bouche :

\- Non mais je rêve?

Strausser se sépara de Drexel avant de sourire, faire un clin d'œil à Miles et repartir comme il était venu. Drexel n'arrivait plus à bouger, soit pour ce qu'il venait de lui arriver devant son amant, soit pour ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver maintenant. Une fois le sergent disparu il se risqua à tourner très lentement la tête vers Miles. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, attendait depuis longtemps qu'il ne fasse un geste.

\- Ça fait du bien?" demanda t-il non sans un certain reproche.

Drexel tenta de se défendre par tous les moyens, après tout il s'était fait prendre au dépourvu.

\- Attends, là! Il m'a eu par surprise, je n'y peux rien.

\- Ça n'a quand même pas eu l'air de te déplaire.

\- Pfff!

Il paraissait sérieux et croyant que Miles allait lui rabâcher sans arrêt, tourna la tête et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour afin de retourner vers la maison. Miles le retint par le bras.

\- Attends, s'il te plait! Je suis désolé, viens par là. Je plaisantais, va.

Il le rapprocha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, Drexel semblait blasé. Il n'avait plus le moral et semblait mélancolique. Miles lui caressa le visage avant de murmurer doucement :

\- Ça va?

Drexel baissa la tête avant de la relever, le regard lourd.

\- Non, j'en ai marre de tout ce bordel. Mon champ est parti en fumée, une fille est morte à cause de moi et j'imagine avoir perdu la quasi-totalité de mes gars. Quant à toi j'imagine que tu vas bientôt repartir et le reste des filles va se barrer soit chez les Irlandais, soit ailleurs.

Miles le prit dans ses bras et savoura le contact de son corps. Il sentit son amant lui embrasser ardemment le cou en l'enserrant plus fort.

\- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse tout seul, Drexel. Plus jamais!

Il sentit son amant s'adoucir à ses mots et ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Drexel s'éloigna pour plonger son regard dans le sien, puis l'embrassa doucement. Miles s'extasia devant une telle douceur venue de lui, rien que ses fines caresses lui procuraient de violents frissons dans tout le corps. Il sentit son amant le faire reculer doucement jusqu'à percuter un arbre, contre lequel ils s'assirent un instant. Ils étaient illuminés par le coucher de soleil et n'avaient que la nature à perte de vue.

\- On est bien, là" souffla Matheson qui ne quittait pas le soleil du regard.

Il entendit un petit rire de Drexel avant qu'il ne dise :

\- Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Miles n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, son compagnon s'était déjà positionné à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Il laissa ses mains se perdre sur le corps de Drexel et commença à déboutonner sa chemise et lui baiser la poitrine. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient et il n'avaient plus qu'une envie.

\- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu!

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous ne savez pas vous tenir...

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Charlie les avaient de nouveau interrompus, mais cette fois accompagnée d'Aaron, qui avait manqué de faire un malaise. Drexel serra la mâchoire et les poings avant de tenter de se relever.

\- Non, arrête!" le retint son amant.

Miles avait du le renverser sur l'herbe pour l'empêcher de leur sauter dessus.

\- Alors comme ça, tu veux faire ça dans la terre?" rit Drexel avec un clin d'œil coquin.

L'ancien général se releva et en fit autant avec son amant.

\- Ça te plairait, hein? Même pas en rêve.

Ils passèrent devant Charlie et Aaron, celui-ci leur adressant un regard indescriptible qui fit éclater de rire la jeune fille.

\- Tu vas bien, Aaron?

\- Euh oui oui. Mais disons que ce malade me fait encore plus peur maintenant qu'on les a surpris dans une telle position. D'ailleurs j'ai peur des deux maintenant, imagine qu'ils ne nouent tuent pour nous faire taire...

Charlie lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de l'emmener vers la maison, suivant son oncle.

\- Toi alors... Je t'expliquerai, va.

Tous revenus à la demeure, le résultat était comme l'avait pressenti le trafiquant. Mis à part les filles, aucun de ses hommes n'avait survécu. Charlie, l'air désolé, lui désigna le dernier décédé.

\- On a tout essayé pour celui-là mais il est mort de ses blessures.

\- Il nous a sauvé la vie" ajouta Aaron, un regard compatissant dirigé sur le corps.

Ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent à s'occuper de leurs défunts, enterrant les leurs et brûlant les corps des membres de la milice pour gagner du temps. Ils y mirent au moins trois heures, le temps d'après faire leur deuil. Comme l'avait prédit Drexel, les filles demandèrent leur liberté, qu'il leur accorda. Après l'avoir remercié, elle se rendirent en direction de la route, certaines s'arrêtant chez les Irlandais pour parler avec les neveux O'Halloran. Les autres continuèrent la route jusqu'à la première destination où elle les mèneraient. Contre leur gré, Miles et les autres durent dormir sur place car la nuit était trop avancée et ils fatiguaient.

Par contre, le lendemain, un bon soleil les accompagna dans leur début de chemin. S'en était presque étrange de voir un tel soleil dès le matin.

\- On pourrait presque sauter dans une piscine avec ce temps" s'extasia Drexel, le visage levé vers le ciel. "Quelle chaleur... "

Charlie releva un sourire moqueur avant de commencer :

\- C'est vrai que tu t'y connais très bien en chaleur, toi.

Il tourna le regard vers elle et à la grande surprise de l'ado, il rit et tourna son regard lubrique vers Miles en pensant à ce qu'il crevait d'envie de lui faire subir. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et lut dans ses yeux.

\- Garde ton regard pervers, tu crois que c'est le moment?

\- C'est toujours le moment, voyons.

À Miles de sourire.

Sur la route, ils aperçurent un groupe de quatre personnes aux allures plus qu'énervées. Deux personnes d'une cinquantaine d'années et deux jeunes filles rousses d'environ vingt ans.

Aaron en désigna deux du bout du nez avant de chuchoter :

\- Vous les avez vues, ces jumelles? Elles sont superbes.

\- Alors Aaron, on craque?

\- Elles ont l'air piquantes, surtout.

\- Drexel...

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? T'as vu comment elles s'engueulent?

Ils passèrent devant tout en les saluant, les jumelles ne firent même pas attention et continuaient de se disputer bruyamment. Seuls les parents réagirent et les saluèrent comme il faut.

\- Madame, monsieur!" les salua Miles.

\- Bonjour!" répondirent en cœur Charlie et Aaron.

Quant à un autre, il ne se sentait attiré que par la chamaillerie juste à côté et ne put retenir sa bêtise plus longtemps lorsqu'ils les croisèrent. Il se pencha par dessus le bord de la charrette.

\- Ça sent le roussi, tous aux abris!" ricana Drexel.

Les jumelles se tournèrent vers lui, telles des Amazones prêtes à charger sur leurs ennemis. Miles lui tira vite le bras et l'éloigna de ces dangers potentiels après qu'une main eut failli l'atteindre de plein fouet.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de tes foutues remarques?

\- Je n'ai rien dis de mal" se défendit son compagnon.

\- Non bien sûr, tes commentaires vaseux tu te les gardes. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

\- Pourquoi? Juste parce qu'elles étaient rouquines?

\- Un peu, oui!

Aaron se pencha vers Charlie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ils seront tout le temps comme ça, d'après toi?

\- Oh oui! et encore... ça risque d'empirer avec le temps. Un vrai couple marié" soupira t-elle.

\- Génial! On aura au moins des distractions de temps en temps.

\- Tu m'étonnes!

Ils portèrent leur regard sur l'horizon, savourant la vue de la nature et appréhendant les prochaines querelles d'amoureux auxquelles ils assisteraient.

 **FIN**

J'avoue avoir manqué d'imagination vers la fin mais cette fic était entamée depuis si longtemps que j'étais juste pressée d'en finir.


End file.
